5sosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Luke Hemmings
'Luke Robert Hemmings.' ''Biografia'' Luke Robert Hemmings nacio el 16 de julio de 1996. Actualmente tiene 17 años de origen australiano. thumb Luke canta (es el vocalista principal )y toca la guitarra en 5SOS. Estudió hasta el 11° año en Norwest Christian College, Australia. Sus padres son Liz Hemmings y Andrew Hemmings. Sus hermanos son Jack y Ben Hemmings. Signo: Cáncer Estatus: soltero. Estatura: 6'1 (1.84 metros) Fun facts. -Luke tiene dos hermanos.-El nombre de su perro es Molly.-Lucas apoya a los tiburones de Cronulla en NRL.-Uno de los programas de televisión favoritos de Luke es 'How i met your mother'-La cita perfecta de Luke seria ir a la playa y luego a Cold Rock.-En un concierto, Luke dijo: "está bien, esta es una nueva canción, se llama"Todo lo que necesito". Sí, esta canción es sobre tetas."-El primer video de Luke en youtube fue subido thumb|right|335 pxel 03 de febrero de 2011.-Lucas dice que es el mas responsble de la banda y siempre toma las cosas más en serio.-Lucas nunca ha visto el Titanic.-Luke y Calum que ambos tienen camisetas y "accidentalmente" ambos llevaban a la práctica de la banda un día. (no se que decir .____. mala traduccion, sorry)-Luke es puro australiano.-La mamá de Luke es un profesor de matemáticas.-Luke es muy avanzado en matemáticas y "domina" ciencia según Michael.-Lucas dijo en un Ustream, hace un tiempo, que quería que un piercing en la ceja.-Ashton dice que Lucas da los mejores abrazos en la banda.-Luke le gusta tener "íntimas sesiones con Luke Hemmings" en twitcams.-Lucas dice que los chocolates de fans saben es mejores que lo que se compra.-Luke y Calum van al gimnasio.-La primera vez que Luke salio de Asutralia fue cuando los chicos fueron a Londres.-El cantante favorito de Luke es Josh Ramsay.-La película favorita de Luke y de Calum es 'Anchorman'.-Lucasy Calum dijeron que probablemente morirían primero si zombies vinieran a invadir el mundo porque Michael es el ultimater gamer (osea el mejor) y sabe qué hacer.-Dijo que la edad más joven que él saldría es 13 (1998). -Lucas dice que no es mucho de un booker de cara. (.____. idk)-Sabor de helado favorito de Luke es galletas y crema.-Luke come más en la banda, y dice que siempre tiene hambre.-Su color favorito es azul.-Lucas dijo que quiere reservar a un entero de Nando y cenar allí con los chicos y toda la 5SOSFAM. (quiero mis nando's right now!! xD okya ._.)-Animal favorito de Luke es un pingüino.-Le gusta jamón & queso.-La mamá de Luke dice que él es el maestro de perder cosas.-Perdió su iPhone en Melbourne después de la gira, y todos los chicos estaban burlandose de él sobre su viejo Nokia.thumb -Lucas sigue los cisnes de Sydney en AFL.-Luke es increíble en snowboard.-Juega al fútbol.-Luke disfruta la película 17 Again & Monsters Inc.-Luke es un tío.-Su canción favorita en el EP es "Beside You".-Lucas gano la competencia comiendo helado de 5SOS Pizza Hut. Dijo que tenía "como los tazones de 17 fuente".-"Probablemente tendría un buen rato con Calum... No sexualmente de alguna manera..."-Toca el increíble solo de guitarra en "Out Of My limit".-"Voy a ser honesto, pero en realidad parezco un jefe como batman, aunque probablemente soy batman".-Ashton dijo que Luke moriría primero en un apocalipsis zombie seguro.-Lucas dijero que ama las virutas calientes. (idk .____.)-Número favorito de Luke es 7.-Lucas dijo que saldría con un fan aproximadamente 2 años más joven que él. (hay chance para mi xD) -La ex novia de Luke se llama Aleisha McDonald.-La relación de Luke con Aleisha duró aproximadamente un año.-La pizza favorita de Luke es la de Pepperoni.-Luke empezó la escuela temprano.-Luke se pone más nervioso antes de un show.-Él elige pizza sobre donas.-Luke sería más bien un bebé elefante encima de un bebé canguro.-Su cancion favorita de sleeping with sirens es 'let's cheer to this'-Canciones favoritas de Luke del álbum 'No Panic' de All Time Low son 'Somewhere in Neverland', 'Outlines' y 'To live and let go'.-Luke y Calum aman la peli Anchorman. (xD)-Lucas es el miembro más alto de 5SOS.-Luke cree que la pizza es la "mejor comida!"-Lucas dijo que "un niño dirá alguien que lo ama, un hombre lo mostrará (:"-Si Lucas fuera un pollo querría estar cubierto de salsa de Nando.-Le gusta que le hagan cosquillas en el cuello (e.e hay te voy hemmo e.e)-Luke era muy bueno haciendo skateboarding (aun lo es)